


I Will Always By Your Side

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10岁的查尔斯·泽维尔第一次见到邻居瑞雯的堂兄，20岁的艾瑞克·兰瑟，他对他做出了大胆的承诺，并在之后的许多年里，有意无意地做了无数件实现这个承诺的事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always By Your Side

查尔斯·泽维尔是个与众不同的人。虽然八岁时的他见到男人女人接吻，还是会拉着邻居兼同龄密友瑞雯·达克霍姆的手大叫着跑远，但他并不是感到疑惑和害羞，而是反感。

“为什么异性总是要黏在一起，就好像他们是两块磁铁的正极和负极。”他和瑞雯·达克霍姆手拉手冲进院子，他抬高扯住瑞雯的手，自暴自弃地说：“看，连我都在牵你的手！看在上帝的份上，我还是个天生的同性恋呢。”

瑞雯撇嘴，“不，你才不是呢。堂兄艾瑞克才是。”

查尔斯展示出睡前甜点被人抢走的愤怒，“不，他才不是！我才是！”

就好像全天下只能有一个人是同性恋似的。

 

 

查尔斯十岁时才见到瑞雯口中“英俊成熟的同性恋堂兄艾瑞克”。那是一个夏天，达克霍姆家的家庭聚会上，而他是和瑞雯打赌可以翻墙潜进来的邻居家的熊孩子。

他准备从后门悄悄潜入，结果隔着门窗看到一个瘦高的棕发男人和另一个男人肩并肩靠在墙上。

他几乎立刻就知道那是艾瑞克，虽然他只能看到男人藏在昏暗处的半个侧脸，但他就是知道。

他推门进去，指尖因为激动而发麻。

“嘿，你是谁？”陌生的男人问。

“查尔斯·泽维尔。”

查尔斯惊讶地看着艾瑞克，因为奇异的酥麻感笑成半瘫人士，“你知道我是谁？”

艾瑞克点头微笑，“瑞雯天天挂在嘴边的朋友。”

他把手放在查尔斯后背上，示意他向前走。他的同伴拉住他的胳膊，“艾瑞克——”

“我知道你想说什么。”男人打断了对方的话，声音不大也没什么情绪，“你不是第一个这样和我说的人了。”

对方连续地道歉，但如释重负的轻松藏都藏不住。

局外人查尔斯不了解他们之间发生了什么，他在逆光中看艾瑞克的侧脸，看艾瑞克宽阔的胸膛和挺拔的身姿。他听见他笑，带着三分理解三分不屑和四分无关紧要，祝福对方幸福。

被祝福的男人在一大一小的注视下走进后院翻墙而去。查尔斯被他利落的身手刺痛，瞪着对方离去的地方直到艾瑞克催促他向前走。

“他欺负你了吗，艾瑞克？”查尔斯粗声粗气地问。

“没有，查尔斯。”男人的声音很轻，走廊尽头的欢笑声几乎将它掩盖。

“我可以帮你教训他。”查尔斯挺起胸膛，强迫自己不要回头。

“我不想教训谁。”艾瑞克的尾音上扬，带点无奈的愉悦。

“我也是GAY。”男孩庄严地说。

身后的人有一会儿没有说话，查尔斯忐忑地向前磨蹭，等待着对方的回音。快到客厅时，他的头发被男人揉乱，他忘记了自己制定的不回头政策，看到艾瑞克咧着嘴笑。

“不，你不是。”

在瑞雯用等人高的泰迪熊袭击他之前，他第一次在微笑里感受到了忧伤。

达克霍姆家的年轻人在院子里架起烤肉架，穿着淡蓝公主裙的瑞雯和查尔斯蹲在房檐下啃鸡翅，查尔斯沉默地听她抱怨女孩长头发的十八种坏处。

“如果下次艾利克斯还打算把口香糖黏在我头上，我就要让他好看。”

查尔斯发现艾瑞克的手指又长又细，在深褐色的酒瓶下美的要死。然后，他就被打了。

“不要盯着艾瑞克一直看！那是我堂兄，不是你的！”

查尔斯依旧看着远处的男人，一脸梦幻地说：“他脸上一个雀斑都没有。”

“恶，你不是吧！”

“雀斑很影响我的魅力值的。”查尔斯认真的说。

瑞雯终于被男孩的自恋恶心走，查尔斯立刻收拾干净自己朝艾瑞克踱去。他不知道该说些什么，他唯一确定的就是他想亲近他，或许是因为他和他相同却又完全不同，也或许是因为他只是他而已。

艾瑞克的话打破了他新学会的浪漫主义情怀。

“我不会给你尝酒的，一口都没有。”

查尔斯整张脸都皱在一起，“我才没有要喝酒！”

“那就走开。你把瑞雯气跑了，去道歉。”艾瑞克用酒瓶指着瑞雯离去的方向，酒精或者其他什么让他变得很凶。

“鬼才要去道歉。雀斑又不是长在她脸上！”查尔斯不服气地抓过简易餐桌上的松饼，“分享美食，交友的必要程序，来。”

艾瑞克抢过男孩手里的食物扔回桌上。查尔斯看着在餐盘边打转的松饼，委屈地说不出话。

男人强迫他转身，面对庭院里的人群。

“看，查尔斯。没人走过来，因为我心情不好。没人教你让坏心情的人独处么？”艾瑞克的声音低沉刺耳。

年轻人们围在烧烤架旁聊天，比查尔斯小的孩子们在花园边打闹，瑞雯坐在秋千上和漂亮的姐姐聊着天，没人关心这边，没人在意这个角落。

“他们之所以不理你，是因为你和他们不同。”查尔斯转过身，低头看着蹲下的男人，“可你不是一个人，我们是一样的。”

好一会儿，男人只是用漂亮的眼睛望着他。查尔斯在几乎是永恒的时间里记住了艾瑞克奇异的瞳色，之后，那弯美丽的心灵湖畔变得狭长危险，一声嗤笑从男人薄唇间擦出。

“或许你真是弯的。普通男孩不会像你这么擅长讲废话。”

查尔斯注意到艾瑞克放松的肩膀和散漫的语气，觉得比起被冒犯，这更像是艾瑞克式的亲昵。他放下心来，说：“普通男孩都是无聊的生物，只在乎橄榄球和巧克力棒，肤浅之极。”

“在乎雀斑就很高端。”艾瑞克背靠篱笆坐在草地上，认真地挖苦他。

查尔斯做了个鬼脸，挤进餐桌和艾瑞克之间坐下（后者不得不向旁边挪动好让他坐稳），“告诉你个秘密，”艾瑞克对他眨眼，他嘿嘿笑着说：“其实我觉得雀斑让我更好看了。”

艾瑞克毫无表示，查尔斯只能接着说：“好吧，或许没有你那么好看。但瑕疵才让美更震撼，不是吗？”

艾瑞克没有对查尔斯丰富的词汇量表示惊讶，他对他微笑，“你确实很漂亮，查尔斯。做个自信的家伙，不要被任何事打败。”

查尔斯脱口而出：“你也是。那个白痴配不上你。”

艾瑞克的微笑凝固在脸上，又如潮湿的墙皮一块块掉落，变成无奈的表情。

“我们没有在交往。”

查尔斯皱眉。

“这个世界除了交往以外，还有别的关系。在我们这个圈子里，”他在自己和查尔斯之间画了个圈，“不经常有电影里那种真诚的感情。所以，祝彼此好运吧。”他用酒瓶向男孩致敬，仰头将酒瓶送到嘴边。

查尔斯用力将酒瓶抢过来，洒出的酒液弄湿了艾瑞克的前胸。他在对方不解的眼神里吞下一大口啤酒，苦涩的液体让他皱起脸。他张开嘴，被滚烫的喉咙刺激着沙哑地说：“有，会有的。我娶你！不对，我和你结婚！”

艾瑞克大笑。查尔斯在笑声中憋红了脸，“你觉得我很幼稚。”

“不，我只是觉得很好笑，因为我自己的原因。”艾瑞克拍拍他的肩，“考虑到这可能是我第一次也是最后一次被求婚，或许我应该说YES？”

啜着啤酒的查尔斯呛得咳嗽起来。他在艾瑞克给他拍背、递纸巾的全程红的像煮熟的螃蟹，直到他的母亲莎伦·泽维尔将他接回家时才有好转。

泽维尔家厨房里，查尔斯手捧热茶在洗碗槽前奋力踮脚偷窥邻居家热闹的院子，并试图在十几个人里看到那个瘦削却健壮的男人，那个没有因为他幼稚的求婚而鄙夷他的男人，那个大方坦荡地接受他提议的男人。

可惜他并没有看见他，但失望反而让他的快乐更加汹涌。


End file.
